You're You
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: Okay so SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK, so i started this first ch. 2 cure it, two strangers meet, and unknowingly fall in love, CRAPPY summary. yea i kno. Gryff Slyth pairing thats all I'm sayin, just read and tell me if its worth it!
1. Chapter 1

You're you

Okay so I was reading something and it was like you're a Slytherin! And you're a Gryffindor! So I was like ugh they're just people! So I came up with this short first chapter, okay ladies and gents, this is gonna be a long wait cuz I'm not adding any more chapters to this until I finish other stories currently in the works. I'm only doin this to see if it's even worth it okay?

So yea, read on!

"Right now, I know you're a person, and a nice one at that." The mysterious girl said as she cupped his chin in her hand.

"You don't understand, this has been so fun, but who I am, I just can't be free spirited like you so obviously are!" He took her hand cradling his chin delicately. "Please, just forget about me, a pathetic excuse for a man." The stranger turned and ran back into the crowded hall.

Hermione felt tears prickling her eyes as she adjusted her mask and ventured into the Great Hall. Dumbledore had decided to throw a masquerade ball for Halloween, and at the beginning, Hermione found it a wonderful idea, but now with her mystery man gone, she didn't even want to try to find Ron.

To Hermione's luck (good or bad she didn't know) Ron found her and she put on a happy face as they danced the last few songs together. "I love you Mione, do you know that?" Ron whispered into her ear. Hermione wasn't even paying attention, if he had said that a week ago; Hermione would have embraced Ron saying she loved him too, but now after tonight Hermione felt more tears stinging her eyes, threatening to spill. Ron was overjoyed thinking that these were tears of joy.

Hermione dabbed at her eyes and ran as fast as she could to the girl's bathroom. Lavender and Parvati were grouped in there with a few others and all looked up concerned as they heard Hermione's sobs.

"Herms, what's wrong hun?" Lavender asked gently. "R-Ron told me he loved me." All the girls gasped. "But I don't love him!" The girls all soothed her and assured her that boys just get caught up and at seventeen there was no way Ron understood what love meant.

Hermione cleaned off her face and said carefully. "Do you think he'll be mad if I don't tall him _I love him?"_ Everyone said no and Ginny chipped in: "Just snog him, if I know my own brother." The girls giggled and accompanied Hermione back inside.

"Move Granger!" Malfoy bellowed startling her. "Shove off; we don't have the time tonight Malfoy!" Ginny snapped. "Oh fine Weasley! Just make sure to keep your mud bloody friend away, these robes are new." He smirked. "Mate just back off, look at Granger's face, she's been cryin' you know I hate it when chicks cry." Zabini whispered, keeping his voice low so the girls couldn't hear him. "Oh fine!" Draco stomped off mumbling something about ruining one of his few pleasures and Blaise going mushy out of no where.

Hermione looked blankly at the two Slytherins and continued finding her boyfriend. "Hey Ron!" She greeted him, distracting him with a long kiss. "H-hi, Herms!" Ron answered happily. Ron leaned in and whispered something and Hermione gave him a light push and he began to lead her out to the gardens.

"Where is she?" Hermione's mystery man wondered aloud as his friend wouldn't leave the women around them alone. Hermione wondered where her Raven haired man was at that very same moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I'm down to one story, I figured I'd get this chapter up, I'll update as much as possible but with the year ending I may not have Tooooo much time. Don't own HP la la la laaa

* * *

"Ginny, I uhm well see there was well you know, I met, well it was sort of-" Hermione babbled. "Just cut to the chase Hermione!" Ginny interrupted from where she was filing her nails on the window seat. "Idontloveronilovetheguyimetattheball!" Hermione slurred into one word. "Heh?" Ginny finally looked up, "English por favor?" She smirked. "Uh alright." She took a deep breath, "I do not love Ron, I love the guy I met at the Halloween ball, kissing Ron was like kissing my cousin, meeting that guy felt like swallowing oxygen for the first time, and Ron loves me and Ginny if you tell him I'll make your mothers anger pale in comparison!" She said sternly as Ginny's dropped jaw in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked uncertainly to Hermione who rolled her eyes. "Yes Ginny I'm sure, but I can't break up with Ron, I just can't! Not after he had liked me for so long and I wouldn't go out with him in fear of ruining our friendship afterwards! Gah! What do I doooo?" She flopped down onto her bed and looked at her best friend upside down.

"Well, first, we have to find your mystery man!" And with that closing statement Ginny skipped out of the room and into the head's common room. "Zabini." She scoffed. "Weasley. Granger." He didn't even move from the pictures his wand was flashing as he furrowed his brow, watching them over and over again.

Hermione followed Ginny; filing her nails, as she skipped up a set of stairs, and closer and closer to a stone gargoyle. "Licorice wand!" Ginny practically sang as she ascended the stairs, Hermione at her heels.

"Knock knock!" Ginny said sweetly, tapping on the door. "Enter." Dumbledore replied. "Hey there professor!" Ginny said enthusiastically sitting down in one of the chairs facing his desk, her legs swung over the arm. Hermione sitting cautiously next to her. "Hello professor." She greeted him politely. "Miss Granger." He regarded her warmly. "So what brings you, eh hm, uninvited to my office Ginny? And even more unusually, with a guest?"

Ginny smiled mischievously. "Well you remember the task you set for me at the beginning of the year right professor?" Dumbledore nodded. "Well…" She got up and whispered in his ear, throwing an occasional glance at Hermione, twiddling her thumbs looking nervously at the two ever so often. Dumbledore nodded his head and told her that would work wonderfully.

Ginny smiled again and led Hermione's confused state out of the office and back to her dorm; still filing away at her nails. "What was that?!?!?" Hermione demanded as they ascended the stairs. "Oh just giving our headmaster tips on how to run our school." Ginny and Hermione laughed and Blaise's head snapped up. "Was that **the** laugh?" He murmured looking for the source but the girls were already gone.

* * *

"Attention students!" Dumbledore called, waving his arms. "Thank you, now I am so happy you all had such wonderful times at the ball, truly heartwarming, truly. But an issue was brought to my attention. Many of you met new people, some claim to have fallen head over heels, but don't know who the person was!" A murmured assent reached Dumbledore who continued: "Well yes, I have found a solution, now all you must do is come see me or Professor McGonagall and tell us what table you were sitting at and what the person's mask color was." His eyes twinkling as always Dumbledore sat back down.

A flood of students rushed toward the head table and somehow Hermione was swept along, before she knew it she was standing in front of Albus Dumbledore. "Yes Miss Granger?" He asked holding a piece of parchment. "Uh well uhm yea, I sat at table 26, the boy I met had a silver mask." Dumbledore nodded and Hermione walked away feeling immensely ridiculous. _Why do I have to go all goo goo over a stupid guy I don't even really know?!??_ She thought angrily.

Sitting back down, Dumbledore stood up after about twenty minutes, "Alright is that everyone? Good, now my plan is, first I will find each person and send them a message saying that a special person they met at the ball wishes to contact them, I will not use names, you may do that yourselves, if the person gives me consent I will contact you and set up a kind of 'pen pal' system, you may reveal your identities but that is entirely up to you, judging by the amount of names I have I should be finished by noon tomorrow!"

The entire hall resumed eating but Hermione could barely get her soup into her mouth, she was just so excited! She craned her neck for the man she felt she had fallen in love with. There was just one problem…

"Hey Mione." Ron greeted her happily. "Hello!" She easily faked a chipper smile; she could hardly contain her excitement. "So are we still on for Hogsmeade today?" He asked, scooping mounds of food onto his plate.

"Uhm sure! But I told Ginny I'd catch up with her and the girls, do a bit of a shopping, you know! How about I meet with you at two thirty outside Madam Puddifoots?" Ron looked frazzled, he had never seen "his" Hermione so girlie, but there was a lot he didn't know. "Oh sure, sounds great! I'll get some time with Harry, Seamus, and Dean!"

Hermione kissed his cheek as she gathered her books together in her bag and swung them over her shoulder,_ most likely off to the library_. Ron thought shrugging as he continued wolfing down his food as Harry sat down.

* * *

"Mm, nothing like a bit of time in the library to calm the nerves." Hermione muttered pulling a book off of the shelf nearest her, venturing to the very back of the library and sitting on one of the comfiest chairs, her head leaned against the slightly open window, blowing her hair in the breeze, her legs curled under her like a cats'. Opening the book Hermione immersed herself within its pages.

"God dammit, this shouldn't be this hard, ugh!" Hermione peeped her head over her book as she heard a guy curse somewhere near her, she recognized his voice. Standing up cautiously she walked to where she thought she had heard the voice, breaking into a brisk walk she still saw no one, finally hitting a run she stopped short as she found Draco Malfoy hitting Blaise Zabini upside the head with a book, who was sitting on the ground against the mystery section, his nose in a Sherlock Holmes book, surrounded by several other mystery novels, after chuckling at Draco's immaturity he continued reading, not noticing Hermione approaching, "Uh hi Blaise…" She greeted him awkwardly.

"Granger…" He nodded his head. Plopping down beside him she tore the book out of his hands as she looked at him. "Alright, we're living in the same dorm for the next year! Could we please just be civil and call each other by our _first_ names? Please?" Smiling genuinely Hermione just looked at him.

He nodded his head, rolling his eyes and said: "Fine, G-Hermione…" Hermione smiled, "So whatcha reading?" Blaise held up the book. "Oh, Sherlock Holmes, _muggle_ literature Blaise?" Blaise smirked. "Yeah, I guess it isnt _all_ bad." Hermione grinned. "So have you always had an interest in mystery?" She asked.

Blaise turned to face her. "Well, we're being civil, but I don't want to tell you!" He grinned childishly. "Ha-ha alright, well I'll see you at the common room later then…" Hermione stood to leave and as she turned after the bookcase Blaise called after her. "Wait Hermione! I need your help…"

Hermione turned to look at him, for an ulterior motive, shrugging she sat down cross legged next to him. "What?" Blaise looked shy for the first time. "Well I need to find this girl I met at the ball…" He trailed off. "I'm figuring out ways to track her down, all very interesting, but not very helpful…" He gestured hopelessly towards the books.

Hermione picked up the nearest book, gently stroking the spine of it. "Well, I have an idea, kind of odd, but if you're willing to try…" Zabini brightened and nodded vigorously. "Alright well first" She swept her wand over the books all flying neatly back onto the correct shelves.

"Follow me!" She said brightly leading him into the restricted section. Blaise looked at her incredulously as Madam Pince didn't even try to stop her. "I'm allowed back here because I help Madam Pince organize the library sometimes..." Blaise just shook his head muttering: "Typical Gryffindor…" Hermione looked at him over her shoulder and kept walking until she abruptly reached a small dusty section.

Whipping a book off the shelf, Hermione grinned as her eyes scanned the first page. "Here." She said roughly handing him the enormous book. "WHAT IS THIS?!?!?" He demanded, dropping the book on the floor. "Blaise!" She shrieked. "Pick that up! Books don't belong on the floor!" Shaking her head she picked it up with one arm and slung it into his arms.

"Now I'll carry this one." She said sweetly as she pulled a smaller book off the shelf. Pushing the gates to the restricted section back open she led him to where she had been reading just a short while ago.

Blaise looked hesitant as she lounged back in the chair, cracking open the book. "This one is about figuring out a person's identity, your book is about ways to track them down. We should probably read my book first then try to get through your book, okay?" Hermione looked so chipper Blaise nearly wanted to throw the books up in the air and forget about it.

Looking over her shoulder, Blaise saw diagrams and strange words he had never seen. Hermione felt Blaise looking over her shoulder and felt increasingly weird, so leaning back and pushing him slightly she waved her wand over the text, making it appear in front of their eyes out of the book.

Suddenly he started to understand as she snapped the book shut. "Its noon! Oh man Gin's gonna kill me! Uhm same time same place tomorrow?" Blaise mutely nodded his head as Hermione ran out of the library.

* * *

"Well if this mystery chick thing doesn't work out, you and Granger make such the adorable couple." Draco mimed gagging. Blaise eyed him wearily as his best friend stepped out of the shadows. "Spying on your best mate? What happened couldn't find anything better to do?" Draco smirked. "As a matter of fact I did find Pansy… which is why is came running back to the library, only to find you and the Mudblood leaning over a book together."

Blaise shoved him roughly as he stood up, tossing the books into his bag. "Shove off Draco; Her-Granger is just helping me out, since _you_ wouldnt." Without another word Blaise shoved past Malfoy and back to the common room for the rest of the day as Draco called: "Well _sorry!_ For having a life!"

"Ginny I'm so sorry, I was helpin' Blaise with this thing in the library and I guess we lost track of time!" Hermione jumbled her words together as they were checked out by Filch to go to Hogsmeade that Saturday afternoon.

Ginny smiled as she nodded understandingly and met up with Luna, Lavender, and Parvati. "So what to do ladies?" Hermione asked as they linked arms and walked down the street. "Ooh, how about Honeydukes?" Luna recommended, gesturing to the bright shop.

The girls nodded as they headed inside. "Mm, yum! These chocolate snitches are so good!" Hermione passed one to Lavender who nibbled on it as they walked from the store to the Three Broomsticks. Ordering butterbeers all around Lavender asked Hermione: "So why were you late?" Hermione pressed her fingers against each other as she nodded nonchalantly, "Oh I was just helping Blaise with some research is all." Taking a swig of her butterbeer. "Blaise? Like Zabini? No way!" She squealed. "He is like the second hottest guy in the school!" Hermione smiled as she just shook her head. "It was just research; I'm still perfectly happy with Ronald…" She looked dreamily into space as she thought about the guy she had met at the ball. And Luna laughed; "Oh she is head over heels!" the girls laughed as Hermione stood up to go meet Ron outside Madam Puddifoots.

* * *

"Hey Mione!" Ron greeted her happily taking her hand as they stepped inside the pink café. Sitting down at a table near the window they engaged in normal conversation, they hands still linked around the sugar bowl. Hermione wasn't paying much attention but she knew Ron was as he looked admiringly at her at some points. "What can I getcha dears?" Madam Puddifoot asked grinning. "Uhm I'll just have a regular coffee, same for you Ron?" Ron nodded as Puddifoot walked away. "So I'm having a lot of fun Hermione." Ron said rubbing her hand gently. "Me too Ron, me too…" They spent the rest of the day looking at the shops and talking occasionally.

Finally they ended up in front of her common room as Ron kissed her goodnight. Hermione touched the spot on her cheek and tried to feel happy or jittery, but she only felt tired. "Good night Blaise!" She said waving as he went to his room, and she did the same to her own.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mm yum!" Hermione began to eat next to Ginny, Harry, and Ron as the morning post flew in. A school own landed in front of her holding a large white envelope, petting the bird and holding out a bit of bacon she began to open the envelope eagerly until she looked up and saw Ron and Harry looking at her curiously, and Ginny who was trying desperately hard to suppress a smile.

"Oh, mum got an owl! This is great! Now we can converse! Well I think I'll read this in my dorm! I'll see you later!" Leaving in a hurry she ran all the way to her room where she collapsed on her bed, the letter clutched tightly in her grasp.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_This is the owl that will be used for you and your new acquaintance to write to one another, I contacted him and he was excited that you had remembered him. Please enjoy this new system; I hope you create a strong bond. _

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

"I really have contact with him now! Wow!" Hermione exclaimed as she pulled out her best quill.

_Dear, uhm well silver mask,_

_I'm so happy that this was set up, you havent left my mind since that fateful night that you left me out on the balcony, why did you do that? I'm not free spirited. Trust me. I wish that you could see the wonderful man I saw that night. _

_Yours Truly,_

_A white mask._

Replacing the top on her bottle of ink Hermione rolled her letter and handed it to the bird, already anxious for a reply.

* * *

"Mm what?" Blaise's head shot up from his desk where he had fallen asleep, reading the night before. An owl sat at his desk, glaring at him until he removed the letter tied to it. Not flying off like normal owl it flew to his bed where there was a glass of water on his night stand and began to drink from it. 

"Bloody bird…" He muttered unrolling the scroll, his eyes skimming the parchment until he whipped a quill out and began scribbling furiously to her.

_Dear angel (that's what I will call you from now on),_

_You havent an inkling of how overjoyed I was to hear from you! I had to leave you because Angel, whether you see it or not you deserve better than me, you deserve the perfect man. And I am certainly no wonderful man, I hate the person I am, and my looks can not make up for the hearts I have broken, or the spirits I have trodden on. From the few hours I knew you, you must be popular, perhaps a Ravenclaw? Or maybe a Gryff? Certainly not a Hufflepuff. Your shining personality would sparkle among them. You probably wouldn't be too shocked to find out my house, but I can't tell you my year, you don't have to reveal yours to me. _

_Sincerely,_

_Silver Star_

"There you are!" Hermione exclaimed tearing the parchment away from the owl as it touched her window sill. "Oh he really is amazing…" She sighed.

_Silver Star,_

_You do amaze me you know. You're wise and insightful and I wish so much that I knew you. But somehow, someway I feel like I know you. You must be a Slytherin, the way you describe yourself but in my opinion you don't belong there. You definitely do not know me, I'm not popular, pretty, or well liked to be frank. I'm a Ravenclaw. My house, it doesn't shock you much I suppose. My year. Well yes I wont tell you that. Your choice of name intrigues me, by the way._

_Yours Truly, _

_Angel_

Hermione rolled the parchment and handed it to the owl with a sigh. She couldn't believe that she was lying to him. But it was for the best. She was the only really unpopular Gryffindor and he would figure her out in a cinch. Lying softly on her silk sheets Hermione felt a slumber overwhelming her.

"Owl, leave the letter on my desk, I'll answer it tomorrow and come to the owlery and have you send it then." Blaise murmured as he covered his head with his blanket.

The owl seemed to roll her eyes as the parchment rolled onto the desk and into Blaise's open book. "Thanks!" He called sleepily raising his arm.

* * *

"Bloody hell! What happened to my alarm?" Blaise jumped out of bed as he scrambled around looking for his text books and book bag. Shoving all the book on his desk into the bag, Zabini was out the door in a flash. 

"H-Hi sorry Proff, my clock was…" Blaise trailed off as his jaw dropped and saw Hermione Granger standing in front of the board, her hand gesturing to a complicated diagram.

"Her-Gr-Huh?" Hermione concealed a laugh as she pointed to his seat mutely. "Uh huh…" Making his way towards his seat and dropping his books at his feet. Hermione continued. "Now as I _was_ saying since Professor McGonagall feels to ill to teach she owled me and requested I cover the class for her."

Losing focus; Blaise pulled out a spare bit of parchment he began writing to Angel.

_Dear Angel,_

_My god this class is making me tired; I figured my time is definitely getting a better use writing to you anyway. A Ravenclaw? Well you're right I'm not too shocked, you seemed much too good to be a Gryff anyway. Yes I am a Slytherin, and I do belong here, my family has always belonged here as well. I long to meet you, you know, I even dreamt of you last night_

"Mr. Zabini! Did you not here my instructions? Hand your homework down the row please!" Blaise jumped as he whipped the note away and pulled out his essay, passing it to his right to Draco.

"Mate, if you're going to pass me a god dam note would you hurry up?" Draco whispered leaning closer to his best friend. "What note are you blabbering on about?" Blaise returned. "The one you just wrote!" Zabini furrowed his brow, "That wasn't for you pumpkin head! That was to the girl from the ball. We wrote for the first time last night." Draco resisted rolling his eyes as Granger collected their papers.

_Where is that letter anyway? _Blaise wondered irritably. "So what's your perfect match like mate?" Draco asked genuinely smiling; almost. "Oh man, she's amazing, just how I imagined her."

"Well, now you don't need to hang out with Granger to find her!" Draco smirked as he hit Hermione in the back of the head with a paper airplane. Stifling a laugh he put on a good face as she whipped around.

"Find your owner" she whispered barely audibly to piece of flying paper. But suddenly it was flying back, straight at Draco's nose! Finding its target the air plane continued ramming into him until he had enough sense to rip it out of the air and stuff it in his bag.

"Now Draco, isnt that more comfortable?" Hermione asked him with a smirk. "Yes Professor" Draco ground the last three syllables out as angrily as he could manage. "I'm glad." She replied sweetly, turning back to the board.

"Always rely on Granger to take the fun out of bugging teachers." Draco murmured, earning a laugh from Blaise. "Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione turned around, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Yeah?" He asked pulling out the Daily Prophet spreading it nonchalantly in front of him and began to read.

"Please come up here and explain this diagram while I grade these papers." Hermione smirked a Malfoy smirk as she sat at McGonagall's desk, while Draco sat with his mouth agape.

"We're waiting." She said, a grin covering her features. "Yeah okay." Draco stepped in front of the board, picking up the pointer nervously. Hermione put some kind of muggle plugs in her ears, a cord running to a small circle. Humming to the tune Hermione looked up at Draco expectantly.

* * *

"Right, so this…" Blaise saved him. Using the telepathy spell they had invented he chipped in: "Is the wand movements of your wand and to transfigure something it's important to remember that if you are transfiguring a living being then the motions will be more of a wave, and non living is more of a flick. Oh and I have a huge crush on McGonagall." Draco recited word for word Blaise sent him; including the ending statement.

"Blaise!" Draco roared, dropping the pointer as he ran to catch Zabini. Hermione didn't look up but was shocked to see a letter from Silver Star. What a terrible day to have a mix of fifth-seventh years of Gryffindors and Slytherins.

She looked around eagerly, looking for someone who might be looking for their misplaced letter, but everyone was too busy watching Malfoy try to catch Zabini.

Freezing the both of them, she levitated them to their seats and finally unfroze them, causing them to land in a heap in their chairs. "Dismissed, your home work is on the board, Zabini, Malfoy, please stay after." Everyone bent to scribble down their homework as the students poured out the door.

"What?" Draco asked with venom, stepping up to the desk, Zabini following in tow. "Whatcha gonna do? Give us detention?" Hermione smiled. "Yes Mr. Malfoy, thank you for catching on quickly." Draco was outraged. "What!?!? You can't!" Hermione smiled mischievously again. Brandishing a note below his nose, Draco tore the parchment from her hand.

_Dear Ms Granger, _

_Today I feel much too under the weather to teach and since you have already taken the practice N.E.W.T's I assumed you would be able to teach this without any difficulty. You have every right than any other teacher, (Taking away points, detentions, and staff lounge privileges). Put in your response if there is any trouble with this._

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, deputy Headmistress _

"See?!" Hermione chided him. Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he nodded stonily. "Good, now tonight you will report back here immediately after supper, you will be alphabetizing Professor McGonagall's bookshelves, with no magic; she's needed to for quite a while." With curt nods the boys were out in a flash.

"She's lost it! There are probably over two hundred books!" Draco complained as he stormed off to Charms and Zabini headed back to his common room for free period.

* * *

"Gin? Can you help me with the detention tonight?" Hermione picked at her food. "Mm? Oh sure, I was just going to hang out with Seamus tonight…" Ginny replied. "Oh well if you have plans…" Ginny smiled. "No I _want_ to miss Seamus." The two laughed as they headed to their next classes. 

"Ugh, do you think she'll notice if we both fake our death in the next minute?" Draco moaned as Blaise twirled a bit of Spaghetti onto his fork and slurping it into his mouth.

"Come on, let's just get this over with." Blaise announced standing from the Slytherin Table.

* * *

Hi! I kno a bunch of u are prob ready 2 kick me but I've been busy! School _Just_ ended today so I promise I'll get updating! Promise!!! Sorry It took so long! x0x0x0 Ripleywriter93 


	4. Chapter 4

Huh last time I checked I still dont own HP!!!!

* * *

"Come on!" Ginny urged Hermione as they dragged themselves to McGonagall's classroom. "Malfoy, Zabini." Ginny greeted them. "What are you doing here Weasley?" Draco challenged her.

"I'm helping Professor Granger here." Ginny rocked back on the balls of her feet cheerily as the two Slytherins rolled their eyes.

"Alright Draco, you'll be doing A-L over there with Ginny, while Blaise, you'll do M-Z on this side with me." Hermione and Blaise began to sort while Ginny sat down on a pile of books and watched Draco tear books from the shelves, stacking them.

"Ask me if you need any help!" Hermione called from the top of a bookshelf, where she reclined against the window, opening a book at her leisure. The two boys worked silently and diligently before Hermione saw Harry and Ron waving frantically from the grass long below them.

Jumping off the towering shelf Hermione told Ginny that she would be back and she was leaving her in charge. Ginny nodded and continued watching Draco put the books back on their proper shelves slowly.

* * *

"Having fun?" Ginny stepped up next to him, placing a book on the shelf. "Not quite my idea of a good time, Weaslette." He smirked, "It takes a bit more to please me."

"I should reprimand you for that, you know…" Ginny brushed his shoulder with her own 'accidentally' before whispering, "But since you're so cute, I'll let it pass this time…" Draco felt a smile push at his lips before sitting down on the floor to examine her. There was no doubt that she was the fiercest of the Weasleys, beautiful in her own way. And the stories her ex boyfriends told him, certainly perked his interests.

"What is your idea of a good time then?" Ginny asked flirtatiously. Draco smirked again. "Well…" He leaned forward a bit, touching his lips, barely against hers, finally letting a grin slip onto her face; Ginny leaned back towards him, kissing him boldly.

Hearing sudden silence Blaise thought Ginny had clubbed his best mate with a heavy book or something before seeing Draco's arms wrapped around their "Supervisor" kissing her. "Uh if Granger comes back in, wouldn't this be kind of awkward?"

The two broke apart suddenly looking around hurriedly. With a flick of her wand, the books went zooming onto the shelves, and standing with a giggle Ginny looked at Blaise with a pout. "Alright when she comes back, I'll make up some excuse." The two smiled excitedly as they went running out of the classroom. "Yeah 'cause that's not gross." Blaise began putting the books on their proper shelves quickly, not wanting to spend much time with Hermione alone.

* * *

"Blaise?" Hermione walked into the room as Blaise placed another book on the shelf.

"Uhm where are Ginny and Malfoy? Why arent you done yet?" Zabini thought fast. "Well Draco started smart mouthing her, using magic to put the books back, she told him to stop and he laughed and disarmed her, then they started dueling… and well, I don't know where they got off to, I hope nobody's dead…" Ending with a laugh, Hermione joined in and said: "Okay, well since you did _try_ to put the books back. I'll finish here…"

Zabini stared; he was shocked for crying out loud! "Thanks Hermione…" he muttered. "No problem, now do you want to head down to the kitchens for a bite to eat? I'm ravenous!" Blaise grinned. "Sure, let's go!" The two spoke about random things, not landing on much of a topic until Hermione reached to tickle the pear.

"I didn't know a goody-two-shoes like you knew about this place." Blaise admitted with a smirk. "Oh yes, you'd think I never got myself into trouble!" With a laugh they stepped in together to Dobby's bright green eyes greeting them happily.

"Miss!" Dobby hugged Hermione around her waist, as he bowed low to Blaise. "Hi there Dobby! Could we have some turkey sandwiches please?" Hermione requested politely. "Oh yes Miss! Dobby will get them right now!" Dobby sped off through what seemed like hundreds of elves. "Tea?" A small elf asked timidly as they sat at a low table. "Thank you Winky!" Hermione took the two cups and sipped hers. "Well?" Blaise still stared. "How do you know these elves?"

Hermione barely concealed a grin. "Uhm ran into them once or twice." With a shrug Blaise ate greedily at the four sandwiches set in front of him, as Hermione picked up one daintily. "Uh didn't you eat anything at dinner?" She questioned; raising her eye brow.

"Well a few things but I'm still hungry!" Hermione nodded and began to eat her own sandwiches as well. "Is everything to your liking?" Dobby came again. "Yes Dobby, its fantastic, you don't have any of that ice cream do you?" Dobby nodded frantically. "Oh yes! Oh yes! Dobby will get it right away!" Speeding off again, Dobby left the two teenagers in an awkward silence. "So have you tracked that girl down?" Hermione asked, placing her chin in her hands.

Blaise looked up from where he had been staring at his fork. "Well yeah! Actually… She tracked _me_ down! We write back and forth, I should probably write to her once I leave here actually…" Hermione saw he was itching for Dobby to return with the ice cream so he could devour it and go write to her.

"Find it Dobby?" Hermione called over the madness. Dobby appeared with a pop and set two bowls of ice-cream down before them as Blaise scooped his into his mouth hurriedly as Hermione took her time. "Blaise slow down! You're going to get-"

But Blaise was already rubbing his forehead in pain. "Oww! ICE CREAM BLOODY HEAD ACHE!" Hermione released a giggle as she pointed her wand to his head, relieving the pain.

"Thanks. Hermione." Pushing his bowl away, Blaise stood up and walked out of the kitchens without turning back.

Hermione thought wonderingly _do all guys feel a need to walk out? _


	5. Chapter 5

Hey check it outt! I STILL DONT OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

"Blaise?" A little girl whispered, pushing open his door. "Mm? Janelle? What are you doing here?" The girl resembled him in many likeness's; her long hair was a dark brown almost black, her blue eyes shone bright, and she had his olive skin as well. 

"Blaise, I'm so scared! Daddy keeps coming into my dreams!" Blaise picked her up into his arms and rubbed her back soothingly. "Its okay now, he isnt here, he's so far away remember?" Janelle nodded as she pushed the tears off her cheeks.

"There now, feel better?" With another nod, Janelle added: "Blaise? Can I sleep in here tonight? Please?" Blaise pushed a few pillows aside as he laid her down to sleep. "Sure kid, you know I can't resist those big eyes." His sister grinned as she closed her eyes as he slept on the love seat facing his bed.

"Blaise? Everything okay?" Hermione walked up the stairs before noticing the sleeping figure in his bed and Blaise creeping away from the bed. Hermione almost shrieked before Blaise covered her mouth and led her down into the common room.

"Zabini! How could you?!? A girl in here?!?! What were you thinking?!?" Hermione ignored the fact that she was alone with Blaise; and he was only wearing blue and black plaid pajama pants, his well toned chest bare. "It isnt what you think…" He began slowly. "Oh yeah I'm sure. Who is she?" She scoffed. Blaise glared at her. "My sister." He replied gruffly. "She had a nightmare."

Hermione felt a wave of stupidity take over her as she blushed. "I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions." Blaise watched her stammer before turning to go to bed. "Blaise?" She asked quietly. "How did she come in here?" Zabini faced her one more time. "I gave her the password." Hermione nodded as both teenagers went to their separate dorms.

* * *

"I'm so bloody stupid." Hermione turned in her bed for the fourth time before sitting bolt upright. "Ugh, I'm taking a bath." Grabbing her robe and pulling it on over her dressing down, Hermione set off to the prefects' bathroom for a long hot bath. 

Narrowly avoiding Filch, Hermione stepped into the bathroom after muttering the password: "Perfection." And was glad to see it was empty. Turning on about ten different bubble baths with the water she waited for the tub to fill. "My dear." The mermaid portrait made her jump as she turned to face the beautiful woman in the painting. "What troubles you?" She asked kindly. "I accused a sort of friend of something mean, I feel terrible but I apologized." Hermione explained emotionlessly.

"Aah, so lovesick?" Hermione glared at her coldly. "You didn't even know it was a boy." She said meeting the woman's eyes. "I did not have to." The painting responded as though she was already bored.

Hermione slipped into the tub after quickly removing her clothing and let the bubbles immerse her. "Aah…" She sat back and sighed as she dipped her long brown hair into the water. "Well? What are you going to do?" The painting prodded her. Hermione ignored it as she dunked under water briefly. "Stop avoiding the bloody subject." The painting lost her mysterious demeanor as she got to the point. "Why do you even care?" Hermione asked irritably. "Because, you will sit here and mope until you do something." The mermaid replied simply.

Hermione finally snapped, turning in the water she said forcefully: "Alright, now I do not need you telling me I like Blaise, when I am dating Ronald, and think I'm falling in love with someone I technically do not know." Hermione splashed a bit of water at the painting and the mermaid glared at her as she swam underwater. "Good riddance…" Hermione muttered lathering her hair.

* * *

The next morning; Hermione ate her porridge alone until Harry and Ron joined her, bickering, both falling silent as they approached Hermione. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Blaise walking into the hall and several feet behind him, a young girl walked, her eyes cold. Hermione was astonished she hadnt noticed the resemblance before. The girl sat down with the other Slytherin first years, and Blaise with the seventh years. 

The two made no indication whatsoever that they were related. Hermione was a little confused until before potions. "Hermione…" Blaise walked by and dropped a note into her palm. Scribbled on the top was:_ Read later_. Hermione looked up at him but again there was not a trace of emotion on his face as he pushed through the crowd, off to potions.

As Snape droned on and on, Hermione for once stopped taking notes and with an interest opened the note. Written hastily she read:

_Hermione, nobody knows I have a sister. Our parents separated, she has a different last name, keep it that no one knows. _

_B.Z._

Hermione crumpled the note and pushed it into her bag as Snape tapped his fingers on her desk. Hermione shot her head up to see the potions master sneering at her. "Not listening Miss Granger? I'm afraid that will be five points from Gryffindor for pure laziness." Snape smirking slightly turned away from her as she thought bitterly: _Great, the one time I'm not paying attention he calls on me. Pure evil that man is… _

"Mister Malfoy?" Snape snapped Draco out of his day dream. "Oh I'm sorry sir; I wasn't able to hear the question, because you see I was just trying to retrieve this letter from my father to you." Malfoy extended an envelope towards the professor who took it with an almost smile.

"Of course, well what I said was…" Hermione drifted out and began thinking about what Silver Star had written to her that day.

_Angel, _

_I lost the letter I was going to send to you today, my mistake. Well no matter what house or year you are, I'll bet you're still amazing. So I dreamt about you last night, it was eerie, I pictured myself walking alongside you, you were shining brightly, like an angel, but I couldn't see you, because of the mask you were wearing. Suddenly our bestfriends showed up. It was strange; the entire dream was a haze… But do you know what I really want? I want to arrange our bestfriends to meet each other, perhaps help the other figure out our identities, if you're ready. Please tell me your feedback._

_Sincerely,_

_Silver Star_

Hermione still hadnt responded for she had been unsure if it was time that they try and find eachothers identities. Feeling a burst of energy and hopefulness she pulled out some parchment.

_Silver Star,_

_Though I am a little nervous, my reply is. Yes._

_Angel_

Tucking it into her bag the rest of the class breezed by. As soon as potions ended Hermione walked to the owlery, not eager to spend her free period in the library, trapped between Harry and Ron. Knowing that she was delaying the inevitable.

Handing the letter to her regular owl, Hermione was sure she saw a flash of bright red hair, but then assumed it was the color of an owl as she headed to the library, arriving before both boys as always; Hermione spread her books in front of her, at their regular table.

* * *

Harry arrived with a minute to spare and Ron skidded to a stop behind him, his breathing harsh and ragged. "Ron? Where have you been? Few quick jogs around the castle between classes?" Harry joked as Ron glared. "Sorry, I had to mail a letter." He explained shortly, leaving Hermione to wonder what he was keeping from her. 

Janelle smiled from where she stood in owlery, as two teenagers descended the stairs. "Blaise?" She asked, walking into his common room after checking that no one was in there.

"Yeah?" He looked up from the letter he was reading on the couch. "You like that Hermione girl don't you?" Blaise's head snapped around. "What are you talking about?" He asked quickly to his smiling sister. "You know it's true. You like her, a lot." Blaise rolled his eyes at his eleven year old sister. "It isnt true. To be honest, I really like this girl I met at the ball, if you must know."

Janelle resisted the urge to point out that what if Hermione was that girl, and shut her mouth. Blaise nodded knowingly as Janelle walked out.

* * *

Suddenly an owl swooped down; exiting a classroom, but it seemed to have multiple letters and one slipped from the pile, landing in front of Janelle. Janelle looked at it for a moment before picking it up and running back to her common room. 

ATTENTION ALL TEACHERS

THERE HAVE BEEN SEVERAL THREATS CONCERNING THE STUDENTS SAFETY FROM A GARRETT ZABINI; HE SAYS THAT WITHOUT RETURNING HIS CHILDREN TO HIM IMMDIATLEY HE PLANS ON SENDING IN OTHER FORCES. WE; THE HEAD MASTER AND I HAVE DECIDED THAT MR. ZABINI IS STILL A DEATH EATER AND WE ARE UNSURE OF WHAT POWERS HE IS CAPABLE OF. KNOWING THAT HE IS DANGEROUS WE PLAN ON KEEPING THE TWO ZABINIS UNDER CLOSE WATCH IN PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. WE WILL RETRIEVE THEM TONIGHT, WE WILL GIVE THEM CONSENT TO BRING ALONG ONE PERSONAL FRIEND IN CASE THEY NEED TO BE RELOCATED AND IT IS BEST THERE IS SOMEONE THERE THAT THEY TRUST OTHER THAN THEIR SYBLING, PLEASE KEEP THE STUDENTS CALM.

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

Janelle held the letter tightly as she ran all the way to the third floor to Blaise's common room and made the portrait swing open as fast as possible. Running into her brother she showed him the letter as he told her to get down to the dungeons as quick as possible, using all the shortcuts and to pack a bag and figure out whom she was going to bring. Hurrying up the stairs Blaise waved his wand, causing his travel bag to fill with clothing. He knew he would bring Draco; he was really the only friend he trusted. That night he wanted to write to Angel, but he had no idea what to tell her without giving away too much, so he fell asleep thay night, his quill clutched in one hand, a piece of parchment in the other.

He experienced such a strange dream, all worries were forgotten.

_His steps were light; he was in the library as he sat down in one of the chairs near the back, a cool breeze, pushed his hair forward as Hermione sat down next to him, she opened a book and began to read like he wasn't even there. Blaise waved in front of her for at least ten minutes before giving up and walking towards the doors to leave but they were locked. A glowing light appeared before him, startling him. An angel pushed the doors effortlessly and appeared before Blaise; excited he reached up to remove her mask…_

* * *

Blaise was still in a daze he muttered sleepily: "Hermione Granger?" Snape was a little less than shocked but went and woke Granger telling her what was happening while Blaise dressed. 

"Why did Blaise want me to come?" Hermione asked the potions teacher. "I don't know you silly girl, now come on." Hermione was ready in less than five minutes and soon enough Snape was leading the two teenagers towards Dumbledore's office, where Janelle and a blonde, wide eyed, Slytherin first year girl were waiting.

Finally Blaise seemed to realize where he was, and he had asked Hermione to be the friend to come! _Ugh! _He thought angrily. _This is what I get for taking a sleeping draft. _Hermione didn't say much but said hello to the young girls and put her sleeping bag on a couch underneath of their sleeping ex. Headmasters. Turning towards Dumbledore she was first to ask what was going on.

Dumbledore's eyes were absent of the reassuring twinkle as he spoke: "Janelle, Blaise; your father demands you return and he's threatening our student body if you don't return to him." But Janelle interrupted him. "No! You can't sir! You can't!" Janelle began sobbing uncontrollably on her brothers' shoulder as he calmed her.

"Blaise, is there something you havent told anyone here?" Dumbledore peered over his half moon spectacles. Blaise looked from Hermione to his sister back to Hermione and finally at Dumbledore before he replied in a nervous quaver of a voice. "Y-yes." Everyone was silent. "Our father beats us. When something goes wrong with the dark lord he takes out his anger, on us." All the professors in the portraits had gasped audibly as Hermione extended a shaking hand towards Blaise's shoulder.

Dumbledore promised they would be safe but he would be leaving the school with an armed guard as he took them to somewhere they couldn't be found. Hermione asked how and he responded that everyone needed to gather their things and step up to his desk. Everyone did as they were told as they grouped around his desk.

Taking an empty vase from a shelf nearby; Dumbledore pointed his wand at it, muttering a spell as the vase glowed blue but then sat still once more. "Everyone I believe you all know how to use a portkey?" Everyone nodded and as they touched the vase everyone felt them selves spinning, their bags banging into one another as their feet touched ground.

"Uh sir? Where are we?" The young girl finally spoke. "Well Hazel, we are at _my_ home. Now let's go, these are not safe times to dawdle outside." Gesturing to the door, Dumbledore led the teenagers into the large house.

* * *

Ohhhh whats gonna happennnn? R&R!!!!!!!!!!! hmmph! Lol over 2000 words, all in 1 dayy I'm getting good at diss! 


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow…" Hermione murmured looking at the spacious and grand home. There were several portraits smiling down upon them and the young girls took time to wave at them. To their left; a grand staircase waited for them, but a family was already descending it. A young girl about five or six was running while two adults followed her; a man and a woman, the man had Dumbledore's blue eyes and had a dark auburn hair color and the girls hair a dirty blonde.

The little girl; who had sparkling green eyes and blonde hair finally touched the last step and jumped into Dumbledore who swept her up into his arms easily. "Well hi there Alison, you miss Grandpa?" The little girl nodded her head vigorously as Dumbledore waited for the older people to come down. "Albus!" The girl greeted him with a hug, as the male stepped up and gave him a hug and he said happily: "Dad! What are you doing here? There's no way its June yet!" Dumbledore chuckled as he placed the young girl down on a couch and gestured for the teenagers to do the same as he sat back in a comfortable chair.

"Well: Blaise, Janelle, Hazel, Hermione; I take it you're wondering who you're meeting and what's going on?" His statement was regarded with four brief nods. "Well as I said; this is my home, and this is my son: William, his wife: Holly, and my granddaughter and their daughter: Alison, they do not live here normally but I take it they were visiting my wife Levina, Levina!!" His voice called upstairs.

A very tall, aging woman with long white hair like Dumbledore's, whose hair was braided into a thin plait that trailed down her body, appeared at the top of the stairs. "Albus? Albus!" Levina Dumbledore ran down the stairs with the agility of a much younger woman jumped off the sixth step from the bottom and hugged their headmaster tightly. Whispering in her ear; Albus Dumbledore made Levina's eyes grow more and more open, and the students assumed he had told her what was going on. Her glowing smile slowly slipped off her features as she sat down next to her husband.

"So as I was saying, this is my home and you will be staying in it for the time being. Well I suppose it's time to show you your rooms! Follow me!" Everyone one stood mutely and followed the headmaster to their separate bedrooms.

"Now since we were pretty sure that Mr. Zabini was going to bring Mr. Malfoy; only two rooms were prepared one for Miss Zabini and her guest and Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy, but no matter!" The younger girls had gone into their room next door leaving Hermione and Blaise with the Dumbledore family.

"There we are! The room is larger and cut in two!" The teens peered in and saw that it was just that, there was a tiny hallway leading into the rooms, Hermione took the left door and Blaise the right and both were astonished, Hermione's was a deep red with a silver accent wall, a cherry wood dresser, desk, and vanity, a large walk in closet, and a queen sized bed with red sheets and comforter plus matching canopy.

Blaise's room was pretty much the same but his walls were green with a gold accent wall and his sheets were green. The two thanked Dumbledore for their amazing rooms and Dumbledore pointed out the bathroom in that wing and that dinner was served in the dining room at six o'clock sharp. Then without another word he and his family left.

Hermione told Blaise she would be in the shower for twenty or so minutes and to not come in. Blaise nodded absently as he reclined in his bed.

_Bye bye Blaiseyyyy…_Hermione thought with a silly grin on her face before she snapped into real life.Blaisey?? She flipped out. _I don't like him _she thought over and over again as she stepped into the shower.

She hummed quietly after twenty five minutes in the shower and pulled her robe tightly around her as she crossed the hallway, crashing into Blaise's sister Janelle. "Oh Hermione, hey! Just get out of the shower?" Hermione nodded and went to step into her room and saw Blaise examining a book on her desk.

"Uh… Blaise? Whatcha doin'?" Blaise jumped as he dropped the book on her desk. "Hogwarts, A History?" She asked looking at the book. "Well I got bored and needed something to read." Hermione gestured to the ten other books, "And you chose this one?"

Blaise shrugged. "It was the only one with color on the cover." Hermione felt exasperated with him but let him take the book nonetheless. Stepping into a kaki skirt, Hermione put her arms through a blue and white striped sweater turtle neck, since she felt cold. Sitting up on her bed, Hermione had an idea.

Waving her wand, murmuring one word repeatedly. And there sitting on her dresser was a small black television. Settling into her pillows, her blankets tightly wrapped around her. "Hermione?" Blaise knocked lightly on her door.

He heard voices coming from her room, and opened the door curiously, rather than just leaving the book there. "Hermione?" Blaise looked around and saw a muggle TV. Turning it off, Blaise saw Hermione immersed in her pillows, a blanket lying in a heap at her feet.

Feeling like he shouldn't leave her to shiver, Blaise set himself down on the bed. Picking up the blanket, he spread it over her gently, tucking the corners around her. "Blaise…" Hermione murmured in her sleep.

Blaise gave a start and fell onto the ground with a thud. The noise was enough to wake Hermione who sat bolt upright as Blaise rolled under her bed. "Wuzzgoinon?" She asked, rubbing at her eyes. "Dear? It's time for supper." Levina called through her door.

Hermione swung her legs off the bed, and wobbly made her way down stairs for dinner. "Hermione! I felt I should really welcome you to our home!" Levina met her at the dining room doors. "Thank you Mrs. Dumbledore." Hermione smiled before walking in with her to sit down.

"Blaise?" Janelle looked into his room and saw Blaise stepping out of Hermione's room, brushing his hair out of his face. "What were you doing in there?" Janelle asked curiously, peering around her brother to see the room empty.

"Dinner ready?" He asked briskly setting off to the dining room without an answer.

"This is wonderful!" Blaise exclaimed as he dug in across from Hermione who agreed. "Why thank you dears! It's been a while since I cooked for Albus and the whole family." Levina told them with a glowing smile.

The teenagers told her once again how exquisite her cooking was before they both excused themselves to their separate rooms.

"Mm, I never get this kind of full at the feasts!" Blaise said as they walked up the immense set of stairs. "That's because they arent the same as this home cooked food." Hermione told him. Blaise nodded and went to turn into his bedroom but was stopped when Hermione asked: "Uhm well I'm watching a muggle movie in my room, Titanic, it's a good movie. Do you want to come? I invited your sister and Hazel too…" Blaise figured he would just be reading that night anyway so he nodded.

"Cool, I'll see you in ten minutes." Hermione closed her door quickly. "What did I just do?" Hermione's knees bent as she sank down, against the door. Making a few beanbag chairs and a soft seat at the end of her bed appear, Hermione popped the tape into the VCR and opened the door to see the three of them standing there.

"Hey there Hermione!" Holly greeted her, turning the corner, a bowl of popcorn in hand. "I heard you were playing my favorite movie, so myself, Alison, and Will figured we'd come too." Hermione told her that was fine so she put the popcorn on a table and seated herself on a beanbag chair between Janelle and Holly. Blaise was next to Hazel and Will with Alison on his lap on the floor.

"Shush its starting!" The girls exclaimed. Hermione chanced a few looks at the male side of the room and saw that Blaise was watching the movie with a glassy gaze, his eyes not stammering away from the pictures in front of him. Alison had crawled into her mothers lap as her dad had fallen asleep, only for her to fall asleep soon after.

Hermione sniffed as the ship hit that fateful iceberg, knowing what was to happen. Pulling her knees up to her chest, Hermione noticed that everyone had fallen asleep except Janelle, herself, Hazel, and Blaise. Janelle and Hazel were lying on their stomachs, their faces just about a foot away from the bright television; leaving Blaise and Hermione sitting on the floor, four feet of space between them.

Tears rolled down Hermione's cheek as Rose's boat descended towards the water, and she nearly smiled as she heard Blaise gasp when she jumped onto the boat. "Why did she do that?" Blaise leaned over and asked. Hermione moved towards him. "She didn't want to leave him behind, not knowing what his fate would be." Blaise nodded and kept his eyes on the screen.

Hermione sniffed a few more times and Blaise felt obligated to comfort her, so placing his arm around her shoulders, Blaise looked at her shining eyes as curled next to him. Turning her head ever so slightly, Hermione met Blaise's eyes, with a smile she laid her head on his shoulder, feeling too tired to sit up.

"Hermione." Blaise gently helped her up as the movie ended. "Mm, what happened?" Hermione asked confusedly. "You fell asleep, now come on; I think you slept weird on your back."

Bracing her back with his arm, Blaise guided her into his bed, laying her there, covering her with blankets. "Now you sleep here, the girls fell asleep in your bed by accident, now I'll sleep here on the floor, okay?"

Hermione nodded with a smile and fell asleep and Blaise fell asleep momentarily.

Waking with a blink, Hermione looked around and saw Blaise reading by the window. "How did I get here?" Blaise explained to her and she yawned with a wince, touching her back slightly. "It really hurts." She told him.

Stepping towards the bed, Blaise touched her back and she shivered and he began muttering a spell to heal her back. Stretching her arms above her head; Hermione thanked him and slid off the bed.

Blaise went to open the door but suddenly something stopped him. His legs felt like they were made of lead, his heart was hammering in his chest and he was grinning stupidly. Hermione crossed his path and he felt his heartbeat go double time. _Bloody hell?_

Hermione's eyes met Blaise's slightly cloudy blue-gray ones, he seemed lost in thought. Trying to brush past him, Hermione was caught in his embrace. Blaise was no longer controlling his actions but simply trying to pull his head away from hers, where it was lingering closer and closer.

Hermione locked her eyes within his gaze and suddenly her head was mere inches away from his, his breath warming her face. Her eyes just couldn't break from his. His lips finally touched against hers, and her first reaction was to pull away but she felt his tongue begging for entrance to his mouth and she almost reluctantly touched her tongue into his waiting mouth.

Her hands were suddenly running through his soft black hair, and his arms were wrapped tightly around her, pulling her closer. Finally they broke apart, breathing heavily. Hermione hadnt realized her knees were threatening to give away but somehow she ended up landing on the floor, while Blaise's eyes darted at hers before he ran out the door.

WOW OKAY TAKEN WAY TOO LONG TO WRITE THAT CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7

"You kissed him!" Janelle walked in to where Hermione had been sitting on her bed; reading.

She blushed. "I uh, well uhm…" Janelle smiled triumphantly. "Knew it." Hermione laughed and gave her a gentle push. "I sweat I can predict the future!" Janelle widened her eyes and pretended to look through a crystal ball. "Aaah." She said in a mystical voice, mimicking Trelawney's. "I see a dark haired, Italian boy in your near future…"

Blaise stood against her door frame, "Knock, knock!" He tapped the frame. "Woh! Twice in one day, I should start charging money… Hazel! Lemme tell your fortune for a mere galleon!" She ran out of the room, calling her friend.

"Hey Blaise…" She placed her book in her lap. "Hi…" Hermione met his gaze steadily, asking quietly: "Uhm would it be weird to talk about it?" Blaise shook his head. "Oh, okay then, well what does it mean…?"

"It means that uhm well. I guess that we both had some feelings about the other one…" Blaise stuttered. "Yeah, I'm sure that's accurate." Hermione confirmed. "So you're going out with the Weasley bloke, arent you?" Hermione slowly nodded her head. "Well I guess, but I sorta wanted to break it off with him…"

Blaise tried not to grin too widely. "Well, if you hadnt noticed, I do like you Hermione…" She blushed. "And I really wish we could date…" Hermione reached out for his hand, taking it gently. "I'd like that." Blaise smiled, and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her.

"Miss Gra-" Albus knocked on her door, but Levina tugged him away, seeing the two. "Oh, woops."

Breaking the two's hug, an owl swooped down and both stared. Hermione reached hesitantly toward the letter. She opened it slowly, her eyes scanning the parchment, Blaise watched in awe; that was his letter.

Hermione moved away, and scribbled a note and handed it to the owl. "Hermione, I think you ought to know…" But Hermione stopped him. "Blaise, I'm totally in love with this guy, I met him at the ball, I can't date you… I'm not even broken up with Ron."

Blaise captured her lips within his. "I'm the guy from the ball… Angel…" Hermione looked into his eyes, slowly understanding. "Y-you?" She whispered weakly, as he grinned. "Thank god…" Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck once more, kissing him.

"Ewww!" Janelle squealed; stopping short in the doorway. The two broke apart and looked at her pointedly. "It's not that I care, but walking in… Ugh! Close the door!" Janelle backed out of the door, closing it behind her. "Hazel! You owe me a knut!" They heard her shriek down the hallway.

* * *

"Kids! Kids! Come on! Open the door!" Levina hammered on the door, and the two looked up from where Hermione had been teaching Blaise how to play Go-Fish. 

"Yeah Mrs. Dumbledore?" Hermione opened the door. Levina looked frantic, her hair was disheveled and her long blue robes were torn as though she had fought a war.

"Your father is here!" She panted to Blaise as she clutching her side. "Where's my sister?!" He asked, immediately panicking. "It's alright, he broke in downstairs, and tried to get me, but William and Albus stepped in, Holly collected Alison, Janelle, and Hazel, while William and Albus keep your father at bay; it's my job to get you two out!" Levina raised her wand and momentarily, two doors appeared opposite them, leading out onto a balcony.

Hermione and Blaise rushed forward, Blaise taking Hermione's hand, as Levina used several spells to lock the door. Suddenly, Blaise's face paled. _Thump, thump, thump._ The hallway went again. "He's coming!" Levina hissed, handing them a rope she conjured from inside her robes.

Blaise tied the rope as tightly as he could to the topmost post on the balcony and helped Hermione step over the railing and began the slow descent to the bottom. "Go!" He called and she obliged, wiggling faster, allowing her legs to fall faster.

Blaise watched her go, making to follow, but suddenly the door burst open, blowing Levina against the wall. "You just got in my way…" Garrett snarled, his wand just under Levina's chin. "Get away from her!" Blaise bellowed, stepping into the room, his own wand raised. "You!" Garrett hissed almost drunkenly, his steps were uneven, and Blaise knew his father had been drinking again.

"Crucio!" Garrett growled, throwing the torture curse at Blaise who dodged it easily. "Please!" He laughed. "I can do better!" Blaise raised his wand and Garrett was soon being tied up, the ropes binding him tighter and tighter.

Garrett twisted and turned and the ropes were thrown off of him, blowing Blaise against the wall. Levina had run to the balcony, and over, insuring Hermione and the girls were alright.

"You can't beat me old man!" Blaise yelled. Suddenly, he was rising into the air, out the doors, hovering past the balcony in mid air. Blaise looked down to see seventy or so, hooded and masked death eaters, waiting below, every wand pointed up at him.

Blaise refused to show the fear in his eyes, so he thought as hard as he could. _I love you Hermione, and I really hope my telepathy skills kick in here…_Hermione was jolted by the sound of Blaise's voice, and she looked around for him, spotting him off the balcony, the death eaters surrounding them, Levina was quietly weeping over Holly's dead body, she had been hit by the killing curse, shielding Alison; when the death eaters had marched the grounds.

Hermione ran to Levina asking what they could do, and she sniffed, standing up. With a quick whistle, two truly enormous Hippogriffs were flying through the trees, landing in front of the women. Hermione hurriedly placed the children on one; she helped Levina onto the same one, mounting her own.

"Go!" She hissed, and it took off immediately. "Expelliarmus!" She shrieked, pointing her wand at Garrett as she zoomed under Blaise, causing the curse to break, and him to land on the Hippogriffs back, but Hermione didn't stay around to find out what was going to happen next.

* * *

"Blaise! I need you to get Alison, Hazel, or Janelle!" Hermione called over her shoulder. Blaise nodded, and moved himself over, placing his feet directly behind Hermione's and scooping Janelle between them, also taking Alison into his lap. 

"Hazel! Come here!" Blaise shouted over the roaring wind. She shook her head, crawling closer to Levina. "We need to fit Professor Dumbledore and Will on there!" He yelled. Hazel froze momentarily at the picture of every death eater, flying through the air towards them, and Blaise took his chance, holding onto her tightly.

Levina skimmed the grass, giving both men just enough time to jump onto the creature. They took off once more, but Levina's screams filled the air, and she fell off the Hippogriff and onto the grass with a sickening crunch, falling hundreds of feet.

She shook and twitched, screaming louder than they had ever heard and Dumbledore began disarming every death eater he could reach, desperately trying to get the curse lifted, until finally he succeeded, but every member of their party knew Levina was not well. Hermione pushed the hippogriff forward, trying to ignore the blood curling screams echoing in her head.

They landed safely on the Hogwarts grounds, and Blaise helped them off of the creature as quickly as possible, running to the dungeons. Dumbledore's tear stained eyes were no longer twinkling but portraying his worry as he told his son to get the kids to the closest hiding place.

Will nodded and took Alison in his arms and showed the kids where they would be going. Tapping six blocks from the bottom up of the castle, a set of stairs appeared, leading into a musty basement.

"Where are we?" Janelle asked, holding tightly to Hermione and Blaise. "We're in the old potions lab." Hermione filled in automatically. "I-I heard professor Snape talking about it…" Hermione blushed.

"Come on!" Blaise searched the room for adequate hiding places for everyone, and finally all were safely hidden away.

_**BOOM!**_ Everyone heard it, took a deep breath and crawled as far into their hiding spot as they could get. Dusty potion bottles swayed, nearly teetering onto the floor, but wobbling back into place.

"Blaise…" Hermione reached toward him fearfully, from behind the bookcase she was hiding behind. Blaise extended his hand toward hers from out of the cabinet he hid in, grasping hers quickly, but at the next sonic boom, they let go, and slowly withdrew into their hiding spots.

The noise continued, and many potion bottles shattered and broke, but nobody moved still.

* * *

Hours later the noise had stopped, Will came out from the cupboard. "I'm going to see what's going on…" He stood shakily. Going through the rusty iron door, Will disappeared into the dark hallway. 

**Wills POV**

**He stepped out from the lowest dungeon hallway, peering around to the dungeons where his old Slytherin common room had rested. He tip toed toward the common room, desperately looking for someone to tell him what was going on.**

"**Pureblood." He said remembering the age old password that they always retreated to in emergency. The stone snake that was curled around a long wizards wand, turned slowly, revealing the door into the Slytherin common room.**

**He spotted a couple sitting on the couch, the red hair on the boy reminding him shockingly of Charlie Weasley, they hadnt exactly been best mates at school.**

**He walked closer and saw that the girl was Parkinson's only daughter, he had claimed she was stunningly beautiful, breathtaking even, and he saw that she could be, if she wore more normal colors in her wardrobe than black, silver, and green, her face was nearly dripping in makeup, giving her a very fake looking appearance.**

"**Eh hm…" He coughed slightly. The boy removed his arm from where it had been resting on Pansy's shoulders, and looked at him. "Who're you?" The boy asked, his eyes narrowing. **

"**Uhm Will D-" **_**No they'll recognize Dumbledore instantly and start asking questions. **_**He mentally scolded himself, desperately searching for a name, "Dawlish! Now my name doesn't matter, but my cousin; the auror; well he owled me for back up, could you tell me if Zabini is gone?"**

**Pansy burst into tears at Zabini's name, and Will was solemnly informed by Ron: "Yeah… all of them, Garrett got here, firing spells, and by the time I reached their dorms, they were gone, we're assuming that some of the damn death eaters got him and Hermione while we battled the rest."**

**Pansy sniffed and muttered: "A-and his l-l-little sister… I went to her dormitory and she wasn't there and another little girl; Hazel VanGuren wasn't there either, and none of the first year girls had seen either of them." Will remembered that Janelle had a different last name, but apparently Blaise had shared the secret only those who were close to him.**

"**And, the father?" Will asked almost timidly. "Dead, killing by a ricocheted killing curse." The Weasley boy finished, going back to comforting his apparent girl friend. "Oh, well, I'm sorry for the losses…" Will backed out of the common room and ran into his dads office, and Albus told him to use his invisibility cloak and escort the four plus Alison back to the heads common room, while he tried to help the injured students.**

**End perspective**

* * *

"Will!" Hermione ran to him, worried that he had gotten hurt and he smiled and told her what the couple had told him. "Couple? Pansy and Ron? No way!" She asked in confusion. 

"Apparently, now come on, everyone under here, Hermione you hold Alison, stay by my side at all times, I'll appear to be going to your common room to inspect it, and figure out how you "disappeared" , keep my baby quiet."

They did as they were told and soon enough, the four breathed in the smell of dinner, their mouths watering for Levina's home cooked meals. They stepped into the familiar common room, and into their rooms, waiting for Will to bring them food.

* * *

"Students…" Dumbledore began gravely. "We have suffered terrible losses…Let us have a moment of silence for the loss of Blaise Zabini, the loss of Hermione Granger, the loss of Janelle Montgomery, and the loss of Hazel VanGuren…" 

The hall was silent as far as Blaise and Hermione could tell, so they walked into the great hall, thinking dinner had finished and that they could possibly eat a few left overs.

As the enormous oak doors swung open, every jaw dropped as they stood frozen. "Still think dinner's over?" Hermione asked through clenched teeth. "No…" Dumbledore stood from his seat. "Miss Granger! Mister Zabini! How did you escape?" Hermione had no idea what to say, so she pretended to pass out in Blaise's arms, him catching her easily.

"She's so weak professor! We also recovered…my sister, and Hazel, please let me take her back to our common room! I'll tell you everything there!" Blaise pretended to pull her about ten feet from the doors, until she stood up and they ran to the common room, narrowly avoiding the crowd that spilled from the hall.

* * *

"Well done students! Well done!" Dumbledore clapped his hands, walking into their common room. "Thank you Professor…" Hermione said slowly. "I'm sorry about your daughter in law, and your wife sir…" Blaise said, his head down. 

But Dumbledore wouldn't hear it. "Children, just remember, they shall never be gone as long as the people remaining celebrate their memory." Blaise soaked in the phrase, and accepted it.

"Ron, I think…" But he cut Hermione off. "No, Herms I really believe…" But she wouldn't listen. "No, I mean…" The two finally blurted out unanimously. "I think we should break up! I fell in love with the person I met at the ball!" They blushed as one, and briefly hugged as Pansy and Blaise came up to take them to breakfast.

* * *

OOO LOOK I OWN HP NOW… wait no… that's just my pet birdie… 


	8. Chapter 8

Alright And into the future we gooo! This is ….Sob Sob The last chapter.

* * *

"Blaise? Could I ask you something?" Hermione moved her head from where it had just rested on her husband's shoulder. He smiled. "Other than your previous question?" She giggled and hit his arm playfully. "Now come on! I'm being serious! I wanna go visit Mrs. Dumbledore!"

Blaise was no long laughing but met her gaze. "Levina? Why?" She shrugged. "With Albus gone, I want her to have someone, and Will should see her again." And as always; Blaise agreed. "Good! I'll owl Will and be right back!" She swung her legs off the couch and went upstairs to the room in their small flat.

Blaise moved his arm from where it sat on the edge of the couch; and begin thinking what it would be like to see the woman they knew for such a short time but owed their lives to nonetheless.

Hermione came back down the stairs with a smile and went to prepare dinner. Quickly a delectable scent wafted through the large window that allowed those in the living room to peer into the kitchen but as always; Hermione closed the shutters allowing Blaise to guess and wonder.

Thinking back on their graduation when he and Hermione had finally sealed their lives together; Blaise smiled.

_GRADUATION DAY_

"_Blaise, I can't do this!" Hermione cried as she ran up to him. She was jittery and shaking and Blaise placed his hands on her shoulders like he always did when ever she panicked. "Do you understand how many people are out there?" She moaned as he embraced her. _

"_Yes, Mione, and you never crack under pressure! Think of it like a practical exam in potions! Rub that big Outstanding in Snape's greasy face!" But Severus Snape; who was passing at the time gave them quite the loathing looks. _

_  
She managed a small smile while her hands holding her graduation speech quivered. "Now, what's the only thing that always relaxes you no matter what?" He asked with a cheeky smile. _

"_Don't make me say it!" She squeaked with a blush. "Mione! Do you wanna relax or not?" She blushed harder as she mumbled: "The only thing that relaxes me is when we kiss…" _

_He laughed as he shoved the cards from her hands and locked his lips onto hers and began running his hands through her soft curls and holding the small of her back, his hand occasionally slipping down on her bum momentarily._

_He heard a moan in the back of her throat as he moved her roughly against the wall. She broke the kiss breathing heavily and he stood back and smiled at her cool composure after just a few moments. "We are the odd couple arent we?" She smiled and gathered her cards and went up to their dorm to get changed. "I'll see you at the ceremony!" She called over her shoulder._

_He laughed and ran his hand through his hair and followed to gather his graduation robes as well. _

"_HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" Ginny Weasley bellowed up the stairs. "I AM COMING UP THESE STAIRS AND YOU HAD BETTER BE CONDITIONING YOUR HAIR MISSY!" Blaise bit back a laugh as he pulled on the silver and gold robes; the headmasters' idea to show the union between the two houses thanks to the head boy and girl. _

_He picked up a few things including his short speech that he was required to make as well and other items. Dropping them into his pocket Blaise headed down to the Quidditch Stadium where the graduation would take place in a mere thirty minutes. _

_He lined up at the front with his best mate Draco Malfoy. "Hey, done yet?" Draco asked as he adjusted his cap. "No, she was a bit panicky." Blaise replied with a brief smirk._

_Draco; who was unfortunate enough to know what calmed Blaise's girlfriend; said nothing in reply. "And your girlfriend?" Blaise asked nonchalantly fixing his robes. "Helping yours." Draco replied simply.  
_

"_Aah yes, I forgot-" but his statement was cut short as Ginny Weasley arrived with a quick kiss for her boyfriend. "Why arent you in the back with the Professors?" She demanded. "Wha? I didn't know!" Blaise almost screamed as he ran around the stadium to the small room closest to where hundreds of people waited. _

"_Blaise, thank god! Nobody knew where you were!" Hermione said wiping her brow. "You ready babe?" She blushed at the pet name and nodded. The two were lined up behind their professors and were last to come in. _

"_I can do this…" Hermione murmured over and over again as they stepped into the bright sunlight. Their classmates were already seated and Blaise was blinking repeatedly to adjust. _

"_And our head girl will begin with an opening speech!" Dumbledore clapped and gestured to Hermione who stood shakily. _

"_Hel-" but it was there that she froze. Blaise saw sweat beads glistening on her forehead, there was no way she could do this. Silently slipping his hand into his robes pocket he inconspicuously pointed his wand at the water jug sitting before Hermione and focused on the shattering charm._

_It worked instantaneously and he was first to rush up and lead Hermione out to dry off her robes._

"_Okay now I really can't do this!" She exclaimed as they were off the stage. "Now just you hold on!" Blaise kissed her for about a minute before pulling away and plunging his hand into his pocket. "I had this all planned out Hermione Granger! You're ruining my plans!" He joked as he got down on one knee and opened a small black box that held a gorgeous platinum engagement ring._

_She gasped when she saw it but he didn't hear her as he said: "Hermione, I love you with all my heart and I never, ever want to be with anyone else in the entire world! Please, would you be my wife?" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she nodded and he placed the ring on her finger. She threw herself into his arms and wiped her face and stepped back onto the stage, her demeanor much like Luna Lovegood's; dreamy and happy. _

"_Hello everyone, I had this long bookwormish speech that all would expect from me, but all I really can think of as I stand here before my classmates is how important every single person, no; every single _friend_ sitting here today is to me. All my friends know of the hardships we went through, but hey being in Harry Potter's class does that to you! But seriously, if I didn't know any of you and I left here today, I cant guarantee that I would have the happy life that I anticipate with someone very special, so congratulations Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and even you Slytherins, the achievement we have accomplished here today is the start to the rest of our lives." _

_Her speech was met with many claps, cheers, laughter, and hundreds of smiles. She looked down at the ring shimmering on her finger one more time, but it did not go unnoticed. Ginny Weasley; sitting in the front row looked at her left hand, stood up and exclaimed: "YES! BLAISE FINALLY POPPED THE BLOODY QUESTION!"_

_Everyone erupted in gasps, cheering, and laughter; and Hermione finally sat down next to her fiancée. "Hey everybody, yes I did ask Hermione to marry me, but that's not why I'm here! I want to thank everyone here for making this experience for me; truly, truly, enjoyable! Thanks again!" Blaise sat back down._

_Speeches passed in what seemed like minutes and before anyone had realized; their diplomas were sitting in their laps. Albus Dumbledore stepped up once more to the podium to say: "Well Congratulations! Congratulations! And for the first time I would like to invite our _sixth year_ class elected speaker!" Nobody said anything as Ginny Weasley clambered up the stairs._

"_Hey everybody. I'm here today because I was honored to speak about the class ahead of me. It was filled with many people well recognized and well liked and a lot of my close friends. When I arrived a scared little red headed first year, you all sat with a confident air glad not to sit on that stool and have your house yelled across the great hall. I arrived and was already marked as the Weasley boys' sister and that was aggravating at the time, but as the years went on and my brothers passed through the school I realized how proud I was of them and how proud I was to be their sister. I befriended a few Slytherins, something I swore I would never do, and went through hardships of my own, nicknames dubbed me for years at a time and I will never forget you all; who have colored my six years here with happiness, good luck! And you know my class is totally better!" Everyone laughed and Professor McGonagall bid them a fare well and the students stood to change from their robes and go to their graduation party. _

Blaise smiled and followed Hermione's instruction and went into the kitchen while she retrieved their son Orlando from where he had been napping. Blaise kissed his sons wavy black hair and sat down beside him. He observed Orlando's defined features and definitely saw his two parents. Hermione's waves had blended with his black hair, and he had inherited the Zabini blue eyes. His naturally tan skin made his hair stand out more than it normally did, and caused Blaise to look at it with a smile.

"Daddy?" Orlando interrupted his thoughts. "Why you not eatin your corn?" The three year old asked innocently. Blaise ruffled his son's hair and put down the spoonful of corn back on his plate.

Orlando began chewing his chicken Alfredo with surprising hunger and quickness but splattered it more on his face than in his mouth. Hermione whipped off the rag they kept hanging on a hook by the refrigerator and wiped his face quickly.

Blaise stifled a laugh as he watched Hermione place a bowl of ice-cream in front of their son and he still ate quickly just like his dad and clutched his head in pain and Hermione waved her wand like she had all those years ago and relieved the ice cream headache.

Orlando kissed his mom on the cheek and waved to his dad as he went back upstairs to finish the project he was building. Blaise helped clear and rinse the dishes in the sink and told his wife to go start the Jacuzzi tub while he finished up.

She kissed his cheek and told him to remember to dry the dishes this time and skipped upstairs like a young school girl. Blaise ignored his wife and placed the dishes on the rack without a dry and began to whip up two martinis, and then went to tuck his son into bed.

Stepping into the three year olds room he swept him off his feet and took out a pair of pajamas for him. Orlando was slowly changing, trying to delay his bedtime, but after a while Blaise was onto his sons plan and quickened the pace and tucked him into the covers.

"Daddy please tell me the story of Babbity Rabbity!" Orlando pleaded and Blaise succumbed and began. After ten minutes into the story his son had dozed off and Blaise placed one more kiss on his son's forehead and closed the door behind him.

"Mione?" And handing one martini to his wife they enjoyed eachothers company in the Jacuzzi tub.

* * *

"Mum Dad! Wake up!" Orlando shook his parents awake. "You said you had a surprise!" Orlando reminded them. Hermione groaned and stretched beside her husband. "Mm, alright hun, we'll be down in a minute!" She called as he trotted down the hall.

They showered and made their way down to breakfast and Blaise cooked delicious pancakes. Hermione took her son's hand and her husbands arm and they apparated outside the Dumbledore home to pick up Alison and Will.

Orlando was first to bound up the stairs on the windy autumn day and ring the doorbell knowing that Alison lived here. "Hey Allie!" He said waving. The eleven year old Alison waved back and the group all turned on the spot, Alison clinging to her father's arm.

"So where are we?" Alison asked curiously. "We are at Saint Mungos hospital for Magical Maladies and injuries." Hermione recited. Will looked nervous and as though he was going to be sick and sat down immediately, his daughter running to his side.

"We're here to see Levina Dumbledore." Hermione said in hushed tones and they walked down the sterile hallways and turned into a bright room where a woman with eccentric looking white hair was lying in the bed, her back facing them. "Grandma?" The woman looked as though she had been jolted by an electric shock.

"Alison?..." Levina whispered and Hermione called a healer in. "She remembers! She's coming back!" She cried happily. "Mrs. Dumbledore who is this?" The healer asked pointing to Alison and then Will.

"W-well that-that is my granddaughter A-a-Alison. And that. That is my son William." Will roughly shoved away the tears that were glistening on his eyes and Alison had already run to hug her grandmother.

"Grammy! You remember me!" Alison sobbed as Levina hugged her back. "Yes, what's happened?" She asked the healer. "W-well my guess is that when you were tortured your soul never tried to come back to its original state due to the fact that it had forgotten it had something to live for…"

Nobody cared for excuses but the day was a joyous one and Orlando was amused by Mrs. Dumbledore. They left the hospital hours later and that night at dinner as Orlando removed his scarf he told his parents how glad he was that he had met Levina.

"We're glad too honey…" Hermione whispered as she held her son close.

* * *

"Orlando Raphael Zabini! Would you get your arse down here before I have to summon it!" Blaise yelled up the stairs. "Merlin dad I'm coming! It's like you've never heard of grooming!" Orlando said smoothly landing on the bottommost step.

"Yes yes what ever let's go please!" Blaise begged. Hermione sniffed from her handkerchief and helped Orlando get his trunk into the car while he carried his owl.

"Now son I want you to remember to be friends with all the houses and remember to listen well to Bradley Malfoy, since he is a year older! Give professor's Longbottom and Dumbledore our best regards and never talk back in Herbology or Charms or I assure you I'm sure we'll hear about it!"

Blaise was speaking to his son, though he was almost positive it was going in one ear and out the other. Orlando nodded blankly and began pushing his trolley into the solid wall between platforms nine and ten, his eyes squeezed shut, anticipating a hard impact.

"Well I think I'll go find Lydia, and uhm Brad too!" Orlando scurried off as soon as his trunk was through the barrier. Blaise laughed as he watched his son run off to find the Malfoy children. "Hey Harry!" Hermione greeted her best friend.

"Hello Mr. Zabini!" Harry and Cho's daughter said looking up at him. "Well hey there Gina! You beat your old man in chess yet?" But as she shook her head her black braids whipped around her face. "Well just remember strategy and you'll get him!"

"Blaise Zabini, you had better not be turning my little girl against me! James's already a third year in Hogwarts I need this one!" Harry joked as he picked up the seven year old. "Daddy! Not here! I'm a big girl you know!" Gina scolded as her feet touched the ground. "Well I'm sorry then I don't know if I want to get this big girl that new broom she's been begging for for her birthday!" Gina pouted but reached up for Harry to pick her up and he did so with a smile.

"Sorry!" She smiled toothily and Harry nodded. "Such a softie!" Cho said with a smile as she leaned up against her husband. "Aaah, the spoiled daughter, happens with every father!" Hermione laughed.

"Hello Mr. Zabini, hi Mrs. Zabini!" Bradley Malfoy;blonde; just like his dad, but with Ginny's chocolate brown eyes; greeted his god parents. "Hey Brad where are your parents?" But instantaneously a platinum blonde and fiery red had joined them. "Have you seen Lydia?" Draco asked looking around. "I think she's with Orlando…" Blaise said but both fathers seemed to realize what that could mean and ran off.

"Aw, our husbands are jumping to conclusions!" Ginny said to her best friend with a sad smile. "Yes, but that's alright." Hermione tried to push the cart forward but suddenly a wheel popped out and Ginny helped her drag it into an enclosed area so she could fix it properly.

As they pushed the door open both women were shocked to see Orlando's hands on either side of Lydia, one holding her strawberry blonde hair, the other clasped on her hip; their lips locked and Lydia was backed against a wall, her hands tan running through his hair.

"Lydia!" Ginny shrieked shock. Orlando pulled away with a sheepish smile and Hermione raised one eye brow but said nothing. "What do you think you're doing?!" Ginny commanded. "Snogging in a public place!" But Lydia wouldn't hear of it. "There wasn't anyone around for your information! Oh don't even play that card mum, Uncle Ron told me that you snogged boys all the time at Hogwarts!"

By now Ginny had blushed a deep scarlet and muttered something incoherently. Lydia looked triumphant as she marched out taking Orlando's hand; but that was her mistake. Hermione and Ginny pointed their wands at the damaged wheel and turned to follow their children but suddenly they heard a very familiar voice followed by another familiar voice.

"Get away from her Orlando!" Draco Malfoy yelled. "But Draco, I was just kissing her!" Orlando responded weakly. "Yeah Daddy lay off!" But Blaise wouldn't hear of that. "Don't speak to Draco like that!" But Orlando was persistent. "She can say what she wants dad! You're not her father!" And as both fathers yelled mixed commands, the two adolescents yelled: "Fine! I'm getting mom!" And the door slammed open and the two stood there, raging.

"Make Dad shut up!" They yelled in unison. Both stormed off leaving two fuming fathers. Hermione was already saddening by the second and Ginny had taken Draco on a walk to calm him down.

Blaise noticed his wife's paled complexion and magicked his son's trunk onto the luggage platform and took her arm, leading her into another area. "My baby's going off to Hogwarts!" Hermione sobbed. "Shush…Come on now it's alright!"

Blaise smiled and kissed his wife passionately to calm her down, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "HYPOCRITES!" Orlando and Lydia yelled as they walked in and as the two broke up they began almost pleading with the kids, making them understand that once you're married, kissing is perfectly alright!

"And what about other things?" Lydia asked with a sly smile, causing Blaise to nearly run at the child while she and Orlando ran onto the train. Brads head peeked out from behind them as they waved goodbye and all four parents yelled: "BRADLEY! SIT BETWEEN THEM!"

* * *

Alright I kno terrible endingggg but oh well, I may do another story on Orlando and Lydia and all them but idk, its possible, but I have a crapload of stories in the works so that! Is last priority. Thank you to all my faithful readers who definitely helped me keep this story alive. So I thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!! Lol made myself clear? 


End file.
